Both manual and automatic systems for weighing and labeling of random weight commodities are well known, and are in widespread use in supermarkets, meat markets, and large delicatessens. In general, the manual system comprises a computing scale which weighs each item, generates a weight code, and transfers this code to a computer into which an operator sets the price per unit weight (e.g., price per pound). The computer calculates the value by multiplying these two factors, and this information is transmitted to a labeling machine which prints a unique label for that item, such label containing human readable information identifying the weight, price per unit weight, value, and in many cases the type of commodity and some identification of the store. The printed label is ejected at a label applicator station where the package commodity can be pressed against the label to adhere it thereto, usually with a thermally activated adhesive on the label back. The label printer generally is provided with some sort of replaceable commodity identification printing plate which can easily be inserted in the printer, and a quantity of such plates are kept handy to the label printer so that an operator can easily interchange them when he is labeliing various different commodities at different times.
Automatic systems comprise these same elements, plus conveying mechanism and label applicator mechanism by means of which the items, usually coming from an automatic wrapping machine, are carried to and away from the scale platform and then past a label applicator station where the appropriate label is adhered to the corresponding item.
Recently, the Uniform Grocery Product Code Council has brought about adoption of a standard machine readable code for various items, particularly food items, which is known as the Universal Product Code (UPC). The version of the code used for random weight products, such as meat, poultry, produce, cheese or other delicatessen items, is known as the UPC number system 2, version A. Some details of a typical such code are described hereinafter, and further details are disclosed in publications entitled Approaches to UPC Implementation, published by Super Market Institute, Inc., copyright 1974, and UPC Symbol Specification Jan. 1975 (and other dates) published by Distribution Codes Inc., 401 Wythe Street, Alexandria, Virginia 22314 as administrator for the Uniform Product Code Council. The symbol includes both machine readable bar code and corresponding human readable numerals. The code is structured to provide for the identification of the number system, the identification of the commodity, a check or parity number to prevent erroneous read, and in the UPC number system 2 the value of the package being labeled.
The machine readable label, in preferred embodiments, is provided as a separate label which is adhered to the bottom of the package, enabling the operator at a check out counter to pass the machine readable label over a scanner which "reads" the code information. The value or total price information is transmitted to an electronic cash register at the check out station in order to provide a visual display as well as to add the price of the particular item to a customer's bill during check out procedures. The information may be utilized in other ways, such as transmitting it to an in-store computer memory for compliation of products sold, or total value of certain products sold, during a given time, and to provide various inventory information.
To assist the check out operator, it is desirable to locate the machine readable label in some way where it is easy to pass it directly over the check out scanner. A convenient arrangement is to locate the machine readable label on the bottom of the package directly opposite the human readable label applied to the top of the package. This may be done manually, through positioning by the weighing and labeling machine operator who applies the appropriate labels in sequence, or it may be done mechanically in connection with automatic wrapping and labeling equipment.
Thus, for each weighing land calculating operation for a given item, two labels may be produced, and these labels are preferably applied to different parts of the same package. Some of the information on both labels is the same, however, the form of information is different, i.e., human readable vs. machine readable marking. There is, therefore, a need for an integrated system which will quickly and accurately produce both labels for each random weight item, permit these labels to be applied at desired places on the itemed package, and assure that appropriate warnings are provided so that the operator, or the automatic machine, does not inadvertently omit one or the other of the labels.